


Late night drabbles

by RoeDuif



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDuif/pseuds/RoeDuif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various groups, various ships. Might or might not expand them later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yoonmin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yeah, first time posting. I still have a lot to work on, I know, but I'll improve it along the way :)
> 
> It might contain some grammatica errors, as my betas, as well as I, aren't native speakers.

Love, a word used multiple times, on various occasions. Love, a word often exaggerated, misused and abused. Love, a word used to describe ones feelings for another. Love, a word Jimin was reluctant to take in his mouth.  
But here, in the morninglight, he wasn’t so sure about it anymore. Next to him was a man, slightly older than him, sleeping calmly. Face caressed by rays of sunlight, the man looked beautiful, angelic even. Soft, brown hair that looked utmost pettable was splayed across his forehead. This whole picture was cute, to say the least.  
They met years ago, in a coffeeshop downtown, and as cliche as it sounds, Jimin felt a pull. A strong pull on his heartstrings. Ever since then Jimin was hooked. Hooked to the older man’s movements, his voice, his everything. How he calmed Jimin when he was having a nightmare, or when work became unbearable. That first tingle in his stomache when the elder looked at him was still there, it felt like nothing had changed those past six years.  
Yoongi was still Yoongi, was still his to call his own. His own angel, with all his flaws and his perks. His own angel, snoring softly on the other side of the bed. His. Jimin liked that word, it had a nice sound to it.

“Am I still looking good?”  
Yoongi’s voice was hoarse, he had obviously woken up only mere seconds ago. Eyes slowly opening, Yoongi looked at him tiredly, a sappy smile creeping up his face. God, how Jimin was glad he could wake up to this everyday. Then it hit him. This, this must be love afterall.

“Oh shut up, you.”


	2. Daejae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, part two.  
> Slightly longer, unbetat (beware) 
> 
> All I want to say is that it's nearing 2am and I'm dead inside, but I wrote something and I had to post it..  
> If there are any flaws, let me know :)

**“I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.”**

Full of disbelief, eyes blown wide, Youngjae stared at the guy in front of him. This wasn’t exactly what he had thought of when the other said he ‘would do something unique’. In fact, he didn’t think anything when some random brunette started talking to him in the waiting room. He didn’t think about anything beside his own song, a nice soft ballad, perfectly suited for his voice and this audition.  
The brunette, however, seemed less stressed out and thinking things over, a genuine smile plastered on his face. He seemed really easy going, chitchatting to some random stranger. That random stranger being Youngjae.  
What exactly happened, Youngjae didn’t know. All he knew was that one minute the seat beside him was empty and the next it wasn’t, occupied by some guy talking to him, smiling from time to time. Youngjae found it hard to answer, as he wasn’t here to make friends.

**“I will travel across the land, searching far and wide.  
Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside.”**

Now that Youngjae thought about it a little longer, he regretted not listening better. Maybe then he could’ve caught his name or something. Something, anything that gave him some information about the guy. The longer Youngjae listened to the person on stage, the more he became hooked. How the brunette moved, smirked, sang, all of that adding fuel to his fire. The fire of passion. To learn about this male.  
His voice wasn’t bad, it could even be considered good. Not as nice as Youngjae’s, of course, but he’d be a good 2nd. A close 2nd even. His looks were the same. A good 2nd. Those brown locks slightly tousled, giving it an messy look. His eyes lined with black kohl, darkening them even more so you could get lost in them. His clothes simple but nicely matched. He looked good, really good. What could Youngjae say, looking wasn’t prohibited.

**“You teach me and I'll teach you, po-ke-mon, (gotta catch 'em all)  
POKEMON!”**

With the other’s audition coming to an end, Youngjae had no more reason to stare at him, yet he found it hard to look away. Especially when their eyes met and the former’s temporarily disappeared behind a huge smile.He saw him walking off stage, closing in on him. Three steps, two steps, one step and the guy was beside him.  
“You were good! What did you think of mine?” For a moment Youngjae stood there, speechless. Why would the guy keep talking to him, seeking him out? Then, after a few seconds, he seemed to realise the other had asked him a question. “Ah yeah, thanks. You were good, too. It was… unique, like you said.”  
A delicious laugh filled his ears and his brain, that laugh was to kill for. “You actually remembered something from what I said, I’m impressed. Didn’t look like you were listening to me, at all. So let’s say it again. My name is Jung Daehyung. You’re up for coffee?”

Was it too late for Youngjae to say no and stop all this? It probably was, so Youngjae did what his heart told him to.  
“I’d love to, Daehyun. My name is Youngjae, nice to meet you.”

Maybe being unique wasn’t so bad afterall.


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for a prompt-game thing my friends and I are having. Not gonna post the prompt, as it kinda.. takes away the other possibilities to interpret this mess of words.

Taehyung had been wandering, had been so his whole life. He didn’t know where he was, or where he came from. Only knew his way through the woods, giving him some fake sense of safety. Because he knew how to get and go, didn’t mean he was safe from the creatures in the wood. Scrap that, the creatures from outside the woods, hunting him down like some animal. Maybe he was, he didn’t know. 

Taehyung had been wondering, had been so his whole life. Who he is, where he belongs. He didn’t know his own identity, or why he keeps.. waking up in different, new, parts of the forest. Why he’s alone, if he has a place to call his own, a home. Maybe he had a family, maybe they were looking for him. But after all this time, hadn’t they given up already? Did they think he was alive? Thinking about those things made him feel lonely. Roaming around the woods with no one wasn’t as much fun as one would think.

But as of lately, he was less lonely. Jimin was here, was constantly beside him, chattering about this or that, caring about him. Whenever Taehyung blacked out, Jimin was beside him. When he got his senses back, in a new environment, Jimin was still there. Looking terrified and a little out of breath, but he was there. It made him feel safe, real safety this time. And maybe, at some point, Taehyung would find his home, his identity. But for now, roaming around with the blackhaired smiling idiot Jimin was beside him, that was enough. The thought of a ‘later’. Maybe home wasn’t meant as a fixed place, with an exact location. Maybe it was meant as a feeling. the security of being with someone.

He still didn’t know a lot of things about Jimin or himself, but what he knew. This, he would always call home.


End file.
